The Path to Darkness
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When four demons appear, they steal an item from Spirit World that will affect all 3 worlds and what's worst that the Spirit Detectives are at a disadvantage when the four demons make their powers act weird. Will the Spirit Detectives be able to stop four demon without their powers working?
1. Demons Released and the Dragon Pyramid

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Darkness Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Sudi, Xti, Radul, Anguol, The Master (Xix), Jitou, Kyu, Glatic, Maltock's Island and Spheres of Ju-ti

* * *

The Path to Darkness

Chapter 1- Demons Released and The Dragon Pyramid

A month after the Spheres of Ju-Ti mission, the Spirit Detectives are on vacation again. Kurama and Hiei go to Demon World. Yusuke and Kuwabara stay to go on a double date with Keiko and Yukina. Both boys didn't like the idea of double dating albeit both boys promised they behave on the date. Meanwhile on Maltock's Island, The Master, Jitou and Kyu are watching the Spirit Detectives. The Master suddenly feels the energies of the statues. The statues glow with dark light with the 4 Spheres of Ju-Ti disappears into the statues. As the three demons watch with awe, the statues stop glow and four dark shadows appear.

Each of them is glowing with the color of their sphere. Each shadow show its self, revealing yellow glowing eyes. The first one is Radul, who looks like a male silver phoenix demon with a white beak with silver feathers on the head with black tips going back like a backward Mohawk. The next one is Sudi who is a female gray fox with four long tails and a black nose, Xti looks like a light gray male coyote/jackal mix with a white muzzle with long ears, and Anguol is medium gray lizard with a white under including his mouth with a long slick tail that is split into two. Each of them is wearing a mix of Egyptian and Japanese royal clothing.

"Masters, you have awakened." The Master says bowing down with Kyu and Jitou doing the same.

"All we need is the one item to take over the three worlds once again." Sudi tells the Master, Kyu and Jitou malevolent tone.

"What is Masters?" Kyu asks the masters.

"The Dragon Pyramid." Radul answers. "Who has it?"

"It is in Spirit World under lock and key." The Master tells the four demons seriously.

"We have taken over Spirit World once, we'll take it over again there is no one powerful to stop us." Anguol tells the three minions darkly.

"Masters, there are four people who are powerful enough to stop you." Jitou tells them causing the four masters to glow.

"Who are these beings that are no threat to us?" Xti asks menacingly. "There are no humans, demons and Spirit World warriors strong enough to threaten us."

"They are the Spirit Detectives, masters, they consist of two full blooded demons, a half demon and a psychic human."

"A half demon? A psychic human? Well, Well, never heard of those kinds of beings." Radul says darkly. "What are the names of these four beings?"

"The two demons are Hiei the swordsman, Shuichi Minamino A.K.A Yoko Kurama, the psychic human is Kazuma Kuwabara and the half demon is Yusuke Urameshi." The Master tells pointing his globe at each one of the spirit detectives.

"Where will find these beings?"

"Right now, Yoko Kurama and Hiei are in Demon World. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are in Human World."

"They make it easy to separate them. They will feel the wrath of the Dark Ones." Anguol tells the Master, Kyu and Jitou as he shows them an item. "With this their powers will succumb to us."

Anguol, Xti, Sudi and Radul open up a globe and each one gets piece of jewel that glows in different colors. Anguol's green, Xti's purple, Sudi's orange and Radul 's yellow. They tell the Master to get another one his minions to steal the Dragon Pyramid while they handle the spirit detectives. The Master bow and do as he is told. The four demons disappear to find each spirit detective separately. Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the arcade relieved that are done with double dating. They are playing a new videogame called Strikers: Legacy a two-player game that Yusuke is losing at.

"Damn! Why the hell does this game freak out when you press the wrong buttons." Yusuke asks annoyed.

"Because you're pressing the wrong ones, Urameshi." Kuwabara answers as he pushing buttons as well.

"How the hell am I pushing the wrong buttons, Kuwabara?"

"Because you just died."

"Damn it!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara are still playing videogames when Botan sneaks up behind them. She says hi and both boys freak out and they lose at the game they are on. They turn around and glare at Botan. Yusuke grumbles annoyed at losing the game. Kuwabara and Botan shrug knowing Yusuke is annoyed.

"What's wrong with the baby, now?" Yusuke asks annoyed to Botan.

"Well, he has a mission for you and the others." Botan answers annoyed at Yusuke.

"What is it, Botan?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"A raccoon/lizard demon named Glatic has escaped from Spirit World and he is on the loose. Koenma wants you to capture him before something happens.

"Where is he now?" Yusuke asks seriously.

"Near Tokyo. Kurama and Hiei will meet you both there." Botan tells both boys.

"Ok, Botan, Let's go, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara nods as he and Yusuke run to their next mission. Unknown to them Glatic is has moved from Tokyo to Maltock's Island with the Master. The Master comes in and appears in front of Glatic.

"Glatic, my friend." The Master greets seriously. "How have you been?"

"What do you want, Xix." Glatic asks seriously.

"I want you to go to Spirit World and grab the an item there is unguarded: The Dragon Pyramid."

"The Dragon Pyramid? Let me guess, the Masters have returned…"

"Yes, and they want their Dragon Pyramid back."

"Then you release the right demon, Xix. The Dragon Pyramid will be the masters' once again." Glatic says with an evil smirk.

"Excellent…." Xix says sinisterly…

To be continued…


	2. Your Power is Our Power

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but The Dark Ones, Radul, Xti, Sudi and Anguol and Glatic and the Dragon Pyramid and the eyeball gems.

* * *

Chapter 2- Your Power is Our Power and the Dragon Pyramid Stolen

As Glatic disappears to Spirit World, in human world Yusuke and Kuwabara are trying to get to Kurama and Hiei in Tokyo as fast as they could before they could reach the train station, a blast comes at them stopping the two teens in their tracks. Yusuke and Kuwabara turn around and they see two shadows both laughing at the two boys darkly. Yusuke and Kuwabara both power up their attacks. The two dark figures laugh again annoying both of the boys.

"Hey, I don't see what's so funny." Yusuke blurts out annoyed. "Who are you two and what do you want?"

"What we want, boy, is something you already have in your possession." The first dark figure tells Yusuke in a dark tone.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks in the same as Yusuke.

"That, human, is something that makes you powerful by the standards of Spirit World, but both of you are special unlike your friends Hiei and Yoko Kurama whom are demons. Demons are common but half demons and psychic humans are not." The second dark figure explains.

"What are you getting at, you bastard?" Yusuke asks confused and annoyed.

"Tsk, calling people name will not get you answers…it gets you hurt!" The second dark figure says as it hold out it hand in front of Yusuke.

A glow appears and Yusuke is thrown back by the power of the second figure. Kuwabara is in shock but he charges anyway. The first figure uses its hands to stop Kuwabara dead in his tracks and then blast him away where Yusuke landed. Kuwabara skids across the ground before he stopped himself. He gets up and he sees Yusuke already up with his fist glowing. The Dark figures appear before they could react. Meanwhile Hiei and Kurama are waiting for Kuwabara and Yusuke. They have been waiting for an hour.

"What is taking detective and Kuwabara so long?" Hiei asks annoyed of the waiting.

"I don't know, Hiei, but I have a bad feeling about it." Kurama answers seriously before he say any more he and Hiei felt something. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, Kurama. Something is here."

"You are correct, lower demons." A feminine voice says to Kurama and Hiei.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asks as he pulls his sword out of his hilt.

"You may not trouble your self with knowing who we are, lower demon, because you are not powerful enough to stop us." A second voice says darkly with a smooth tone.

Both Kurama and Hiei dodge immediately as the two voices shot beams at them. Kurama uses his Rose Whip to try and attack the voices but it is block by both of them and Hiei tries to his Sword of the Darkness Flame but the voices block that attack as well. The voices use their powers to grab Kurama and Hiei by the throats. Both demons try to get out of the hold but the voices let them go. Kurama and Hiei breathe and they both try to power up but they are stopped again by a force field. Meanwhile Glatic is in Spirit World, he is invisible to everyone there and tries to get to where the Dragon Pyramid is.

"Wow, Spirit World has the most interesting place I've ever seen." Glatic says to himself. "Now where's Spirit World's vault at it has all of the items that are from Demon World that are dangerous. I see the vault but I need to pass the SDF guards by it. That's where my second power comes in."

Glatic shape shifts into a member of the SDF. He had short brown hair, green eyes and was tall and he wore a SDF uniform. Glatic gets to the two guards and tells the two guards he is allowed to go in there with permission from both Enma and Koenma. The two SDF guards nod their heads and let Glatic in. Glatic looks around and he see many items including the Shadow Sword, the Orb of Baas and the Forlorn of Hope. Glatic remembers hearing about the three latter items stolen by Kurama, Hiei and Goki. Glatic think about stealing those items again. He soon comes across the item in question: The Dragon Pyramid it looks like a glass pyramid with crystal dragon on the inside. Glatic grabs it but before he could leave the alarm for vault goes off.

"Damn it, I guess the rulers found me out time for my third power." Glatic says as he transports away from Spirit World.

The SDF gets there too late and one of them runs to Koenma's office and informs him that the Dragon Pyramid was stolen. Koenma curses to himself. He gets Botan to get Yusuke and the others. Botan obeys and she leaves as soon as possible. Back to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama and Hiei keep fighting but they are not getting anywhere. The voices reveal themselves Kurama and Hiei see a woman with a purple hair and yellow eyes with a blue and white Japanese Kimono outfit and the see a man with black hair and brown eyes with a black and white suit on.

"Who are you?" Kurama asks getting up from the ground.

"We are the Dark Ones…Xti and Sudi." Both of the Dark Ones say darkly.

"Xti and Sudi." Hiei says in shock.

"Yes, lower demon, you and your friend plus the halfling and the human have release us with your negative energy." Sudi tells Kurama dark tone.

"Negative Energy?"

"Yes, lower demon, negative energy and now we'll take what you have…" Xti says in sinister tone.

Sudi and Xti both pull out their gems that look like an eyeball but instead the two gems that make up the eyeball look. There are two eyes on each side. The eyeball gems glow orange and purple on one side with one eye and they shoot at Kurama and Hiei causing both demons to be in pain the other eye glow and shoots Sudi and Xti infusing them with Kurama and Hiei's powers. The glowing stops and Kurama and Hiei are on the ground. Xti and Sudi both laugh and they disappear into the darkness. Back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting really hard block all of the shots they have taken but one shot hits Yusuke and Kuwabara and immobilize them. Kuwabara and Yusuke struggle to move.

"Hey, let us go you assholes!" Yusuke yells out angrily as one of the voices choke him with his power.

"Let him go!" Kuwabara yells out angrily as he starts to glow.

The figure lets Yusuke's throat go letting the spirit detective breathe. Both dark figures reveal themselves. Yusuke and Kuwabara see two men. One man looked old was in a Japanese Samurai kimono. The other was younger and had blonde hair and brown eyes and an outfit similar to Kuwabara's dark tournament outfit but it was black in color and had nothing the back. The boys are in shock.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"What the hell do you want?" Yusuke asks in the same tone.

"We are the Dark Ones…Anguol and Radul." The old man answers the boys smiling darkly.

"What we want is you two, the halfling and human, you two have special powers that are not normal than your lower demon friends." The blonde biker continues in a dark tone.

"Why do you want our powers?" Yusuke asks struggling.

"Halfling, you and the human, will soon find out."

Anguol and Radul get their eyeball gems out and point them and Yusuke and Kuwabara. Their eyeball gems glow green and yellow and the one side of the eyeball gem hits Yusuke and Kuwabara making both boys scream in pain. The other side hits Radul and Anguol give them Yusuke and Kuwabara's powers. The glowing stops and Yusuke and Kuwabara are passed out on the ground. Anguol and Radul disappear. Botan soon comes in and see Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground and she gasps in horror…

To be continued…


	3. The Three World Takeover P1-Spirit World

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the Dark Ones, Anguol, Sudi, Xti and Radul and the Dragon Pyramid and Maltock's Island

* * *

Chapter 3- The Three World Takeover P.1- Spirit World

Botan shakes Yusuke and Kuwabara both to try to wake them up. Yusuke gets up first and Kuwabara does soon after. Botan hugs both of the boys in sigh of relief. Yusuke tries to stand up but falls back down like he had an injury but he gets up again. Kuwabara feels dizzy but he gets up and is ok. Botan is confused at what's going on. Botan soon see Hiei carrying Kurama and he put Kurama by the tree and faints himself. Botan tells Koenma the boys are incapacitated and Koenma tells her to get them back to Genkai and see what is wrong. Botan obeys as she gets Kuwabara and Yusuke to carry Hiei and Kurama and they take a portal to Genkai's place. They get to Genkai's place and Genkai, Yukina and Botan heal the boys of their wounds once heal the boys are sitting up. .

"What the hell happened?" Genkai asks the boys.

"I don't know, Genkai, I feel so weak, like my spirit energy is gone and so is my demon energy." Yusuke replies trying to get up.

"It doesn't feel like it's gone, I sense all four of your energies."

"Something is wrong with us and the Dark Ones are connected." Hiei tells the others.

"The Dark Ones who the hell…Damn it, it's the statues we saw aren't they?" Yusuke asks Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei nod their heads. Yusuke curses to himself. Kuwabara is in shock not because of the revelation but he is a vision state. He starts to see shadow monster attack his sister. He sees a blue light and sharp teeth. Kuwabara clutches his head as everyone notices. Yukina comes over puts her hand on his cheeks making him calm down. Yusuke asks Kuwabara what is going on with him. Kuwabara answers that he sees a vision of a shadow monster, blue light, and his sister. Yukina tells Kuwabara it's ok and she kisses him. Kuwabara smiles and blushes lightly much to Hiei's dismay.

"I feel so weak but Genkai says our spirit energy is still there." Yusuke says seriously.

"That is quite strange but I have a feeling that something evil is occurring right under our noses." Kurama tells the others seriously.

"What the hell is this black energy surrounding me?"

"It's around all of us, detective." Hiei says seriously looking at the black spirit energy around him.

"Why is our energy black?" Kuwabara asks looking too.

"It might have something to do with the Dark Ones…They awoke using our negative energy." Kurama points out looking at the black lightning like energy.

"What negative energy?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I don't know, Yusuke, but we need to find out more about more about our enemies if we want to stop them."

"How?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"We need to go to Spirit World and get info from Koenma."

"Well, let's go." Yusuke says as he and the others get up and ask Botan to open up a portal to Spirit World.

Botan nods and she does. The boys run into the portal to try to get to Spirit World. Meanwhile in Spirit World, Koenma is stamping papers with ogres running around with more. Enma is sitting on his throne and thinks about how Koenma is still keeping his spirit detective who is part demon. Before he could think some more on it, his door is blown open mysteriously Enma looks up and sees four shadow figures come in.

"Well, well, Enma is now grown up." A deep voice says sinisterly.

"Who are you four?" Enma asks the figures.

"You have forgotten us already it only has been thousands of years when your father was still alive." A feminine voice says in the same tone as the other voice.

"The Dark Ones…my father locked you away along with the four most powerful humans and the most powerful demons."

"Well that was long ago now we are free thanks to more powerful beings and their negative energy." Xti says to Enma.

"Koenma's Spirit Detectives!" Enma says seriously.

"Correct! Now that we are free we will once more take over the three worlds. Starting with Spirit World."

"You will not conquer Spirit World again!" Enma says strongly before being pushed back by Anguol's power.

"We have powers from the Spirit Detectives that will stop you. You knew the halfling is the strongest being alive in Spirit World and Human World." Anguol tells Enma with his finger in Enma face as it powers up a version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "But you wanted to kill him before he got powerful like us. Didn't you?"

Enma just glares at Anguol while the Dark One smiles sinisterly. Anguol puts his finger down on. Enma tries to get the SDF to come in and attack the Dark Ones but the Dark Ones laugh as Radul snaps his fingers and he bring the SDF in a globe. Radul tells Enma that he and his weak son will be first to go in their plan to takeover the three worlds. Xti uses his powers to get Koenma from his desk and the ogres pull them to the room with Enma.

"Father, what is going on?" Koenma asks Enma seriously.

"The Dark Ones are trying to takeover our world and it's thanks to your half demon spirit detective and his friends." Enma answers seriously.

"Silence!" Anguol yells out annoyed. "You two shall be sent with you underlings into the another realm where you will have no way out."

All of the Dark Ones eyes glowed yellow and the yellow glowing surrounds Enma and Koenma and the ogres, grim reapers and SDF members as they all scream it makes them disappear into another realm.

"Now we change Spirit World to the way it way when we took it over the last time." Radul says as Dark Ones eyes glow again and Spirit World changes into a Dark Place similar to Maltock's Island but the sky is a dark purple.

"Now that we have our throne back. We shall takeover Demon World next." Xti says ominously while laughing while he and the other Dark Ones are sitting on their thrones.

"Who is the ruler of Demon World?" Sudi asks the others.

"A weak demon named Enki." Radul replies darkly looking into the Dragon Pyramid sitting next to him and Anguol. "Demon World was always the hardest to take over but with the king they have it will be easy to takeover."

The Dark Ones laugh malevolently as the spirit detectives are coming into Spirit World. Botan leaves out and she gasps at what Spirit World looks like. The spirit detectives come out of the portal and they are also in shock of the way Spirit World looks.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock…

To Be Continued…


End file.
